Scroll of the Jade Dragon
by Anime Weirdo 0o
Summary: Her name is Hirune, she holds a great power inside one of which no other can compete. Tragedy strikes this young woman, with the help of new friends her will stays strong and recovers. What she doesn't realize is that there is a storm of trouble headed her way, but will she be able to rise to the occasion?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyo! It's Anime Weirdo! This is an AU introducing a new OC, also informing you of her ship as well as another. Based in the Edo period in the winter, with some magic and fantasy stuff like that mixed in.**

 **Chapter 1: The Maiden Named Hirune**

Maiden: _(breathing heavily) I-I must keep running. W-why am I running mother, father_? (on the brink of tears) _Where are you I'm so cold!? Please, don't leave me alone!_

As the young maiden runs, she trips over a rock not knowing why or who she was running from. She hits a rock on the way down. As she lies on the cold white covered ground, she wonders.

Maiden: Is this where I die? No I shall...live (begins to crawl slowly)

In the distance

Kouha: Did you see that brother-Mei?

Koumei: (takes a man down) No, what was it?

Kougyoku: It looked like a girl?

Kouen: There don't seem to be anymore attackers. Koumei, Kougyoku go check it out

Kougyoku: Alright

The two run over to see a young maiden bleeding from the head lying on her back.

Kougyoku: She's bleeding!

Koumei: (checks her pulse) She's still alive, but just barely (picks her up)

Kougyoku: Right, we need to take her back!

Koumei: Tell brother-En first (starts walking)

Kougyoku: Of course, (runs over to Kouen)

Kouen: What's the matter?

Kougyoku: A women was bleeding out in the snow! She is still alive, but close to death. Brother-Mei is taking her back to the castle

Kouen: I understand, we must go

Kouha: Seriously? But I was having so much fun! Watching them cower in fear was the best part!

Kougyoku: I am truly sorry, but we have no time for this! (grabs Kouha and catches up to Kouen)

 **Two Days Go By**

Hakuei: Has she awoken yet?

Koumei: No, but she moves in her sleep so she is alive

Kougyoku: I never would've expected you to take care of her though

Koumei: I can't make strategies with all of you being so loud, so I do it in here since its quiet and I take the occasional nap here as well

Hakuei: I suspected that when I didn't see you napping in the library

The maiden eyes move.

Kougyoku: Is she waking up?

Koumei: I don't know

Maiden: (eyes open) Where am I?

Kougyoku: Your awake!? This is amazing I must tell brother-En, Kouha and Hakuryuu when they come back!

Maiden: (sits up) Who are you?

Kougyoku: I forgot, my name is Ren Kougyoku princess and warrior of Kou

Hakuei: I am Ren Hakuei of Kou

Koumei: I am Ren Koumei, what's your name?

Hirune: I-I think its Hirune?

Hakuei: That's ironic

Hirune: How so?

Hakuei: "Hirune" means nap in Japanese... at least I think it does. What so happens to be something my cousin Koumei loves

Hirune: I see, thank you for your help (stands up)

Koumei: Your welcome

Hakuei: Where might you be going to?

Hirune: I don't know and I don't want to cause you any trouble so I am leaving (opens the door)

Kougyoku: What are you talking about?

Hirune: (walks toward the door to the outside) Oh, it's nothing after all I can't recall anything, but the cold. And my head (opens the door letting in a cold wind) its pounding... Something else though it hurts? (walks out)

Hakuei: Could she have another wound?

Koumei: I don't know? What was all that about? (yawns)

Kougyoku: She's not well, I should've checked for any other wounds. I'll bring her back

 **Later, in the Day**

Hakuryuu: She doesn't want to come out of that room

Kougyoku: After I brought her back I checked for another wound. It seemed she might've been stabbed near her waist. I'm surprised I didn't see the bleeding

Kouha: I thought there was only one wound?

Hakuei: So, did I, Koumei why didn't you say anything about the other wound?

Koumei: I only checked her head I wasn't going to check anything lower than that

Kougyoku: Oh right

 **A/N: So how was the first chapter?! So, you have met my OC! Her name Hirune the story behind that girl will be revealed later until then, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

Koumei: Your too loud. I'll just leave her some food and go take a nap

Kouen: She does need to eat and then afterwards if she decides to come out I will ask her what she knows

 **With Hirune**

Hirune: _I can't remember anything. I feel like I should be doing something, what is it?_ (stomach grumbles) I forgot I need food...

There's a knock on the door.

Hirune: Huh?

Koumei: I'm coming in (opens the door)

Hirune: I-I refuse to leave this room- (stomach growls)

Koumei: It's a good thing I brought this food (walks in and closes door as he hands her food)

Hirune: Th-thank you (starts to eat)

Koumei: No problem, by the way who are you? (sits beside her)

Hirune: (moves the food to her side) I don't know, I can't seem to remember. I don't even remember my mother and father's voices. Only their faces...

Koumei: Your fall must've been hard

Hirune: Right, I fell (tears stream down her face) I feel like I left something very important behind

Koumei: Y-your crying? Please don't cry _I can't handle the tears of a woman_

Hirune: Oh, I am? I-I'm sorry (wipes away tears)

Koumei: Did something happen? When I was carrying, you were mumbling about a scroll

Hirune: A scroll... Wait you carried me here?

Koumei: Yes, you were-

Hirune: Thank you (hugs him)

Koumei: N-no problem (sighs) _It seems like she's been through a lot..._ (hugs her back)

Hirune: You see I can't remember much

Koumei: It seems that when you fell you might've something like a rock or even a tree

Hirune: I-I remember that... I was running-

Kougyoku: (slams open the door) Hiru-Chan! Wait- Brother-Mei are you seducing her!?

Koumei: What!?

Hirune: S-seducing me! (let's go of him)

Kougyoku: I can't believe you Brother-Mei to think (grabs Hirune) You of all people would do something like that!

Hirune: Miss, you have it all wrong

Koumei: Very wrong

Kougyoku: Don't worry! He won't seduce you anymore!

Koumei: I wasn't seducing her, what are you talking about?

Kougyoku: I know what you were doing! I'm taking her to brother-En! Where she can be safe from your perverted ways! (storms off with Hirune)

Koumei: That's not what happened... (sighs) There's no use telling her I should just go to brother-En (stands up and walks out)

Kouha: (runs up beside him) I never would have guessed you would've seduced her

Koumei: That's not what happened...

Kouha: Then what was Kougyoku yelling about?

Koumei: She misunderstood the situation and over exaggerated

Kouha: Sure, she did, womanizer (runs off)

Koumei: (sighs) Why did it have to be me?

 **In Kouen's Room**

Kougyoku: I have brought the young maiden (opens the door)

Kouen: I see

Kougyoku: (sits her down) To my surprise Brother-Mei was putting "the moves" on her

Hirune: That's not what happened...

Kouen: Then what happened?

Hirune: I was simply showing him my gratitude, by giving him a hug...

Kouen: I see

Kougyoku: It looks like I misunderstood the situation, I am truly sorry! (bows)

Hirune: It's okay _I was holding on to him rather tightly... So, it was partially my fault for her thoughts..._

Kouen: Your name?

Hirune: (looking down) Oh, my name is Hirune...

Kouen: Hirune, tell me everything you know

Hirune: I can't recall much, but I can remember that it was my birthday...

Koumei: (walks up) So he's questioning her?

Kougyoku: Yes, and I'm truly sorry about what happened earlier I was out of context and misunderstood the situation at hand

Koumei: Good...

Hirune: I recently turned... 20 I believe and my father told me, that I had an important task...

Kouen: And what is that task?

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER! How was the second chapter!? I think I did good considering that this is my first Magi Fanfic on my profile! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Attacked**

Hirune: I remember he told me what it was, but I can't remember the rest. Other than being attacked

Kouen: Hm...

Hirune: The villagers scream, my father fell to the ground with an arrow to his back (tears roll down her face) My mother, friend and I had to leave him behind... I-I couldn't but I had to

Kougyoku: _She's been through so much_

Hirune: I was shot with an arrow and was separated from them...

Hakuryuu: (walks in) Sorry to intrude, but by any chance did you live in the mountains?

Hirune: Yes, why?

Hakuryuu: Well, we might've have found what was your palace...

Kouen: It was chaotic, it looked like no one survived

Hirune: Please take me back there

Kougyoku: But didn't you hear, there's no one left

Hirune: I don't care! I need to see my father, even (choking back tears) if its-it's to bury him!

Hakuryuu: Please, Miss do not cry

Kouen: I see, if that's all you can remember. Hakuryuu, Koumei take her there. She may remember something else if she goes back

Hakuryuu: Of course

Koumei: Right away

Kougyoku: I'll get her dressed in the appropriate clothes follow me, Hiru-Chan (starts walking)

Hirune: Okay (follows Kougyoku)

 **In the Forest**

Hirune: I'm sorry for holding onto you like this

Koumei: It's fine, besides you can't walk properly

Hakuryuu: It's just up ahead

Koumei: Hakuryuu already knows the way so he's guiding us there

The three make it up the hill the see a village and palace destroyed.

Hakuryuu: This is all that's left...

Koumei: Sorry for the disappointment

Hirune: No, its fine

 **Inside the Palace**

Hirune: (looking around) Father? Are you here? Mother can you hear me?

Koumei: They may not be here

Hakuryuu: (in the main room) Come quick! There's a man bleeding out!

The two run into the main room to see a man on floor.

Hirune: Father!? (runs up to him)

King: H-Hirune? Is that you?

Hirune: Yes, I'm here father. Are you alright do you know who did this?

King: I don't know, but (coughs up blood)

Hirune: Father?

King: Before I go take this (hands her a scroll)

Hirune: (takes scroll) F-father?

King: It'll be alright, promise me that you'll be brave... (coughs up more blood)

Hirune: (hugging him as she cries) I promise

King: Your hugs were always so warm, but I'm too cold to feel the warmth of your hugs, tell your mother I had a wonderful life with the both of you and your friend. (smiles) I wish I could feel that warmth again

Hirune: Please father don't talk like that, you'll be fine I know it. I-I can stop the bleeding (tears off some of her kimono)

King: (stops her) It's my time to go, I'm sorry I must leave you alone like this (places my hand on her face and looks at her sympathetically as she cries)

Hirune's father breathes his last breath as his cold hand dropped on a floor drenched in his blood. After Hirune buried her father they were attacked by a few bandits. Hirune gets an arrow to the leg, Hakuryuu and Koumei defeated the bandits. The three begin to go back.

Koumei: _That was unexpected, the bandits and her father. I thought he would've been dead by now._

Hakuryuu: (sighs) _She just had her father die in her arms, and she had to bury him as well. She didn't want any help burying him..._

Hirune: I'm sorry you must carry me...

Koumei: It's fine you got hurt and you've been through a lot so I don't mind

Hirune: (lays her head on his chest) Thank you, I hope this is alright... _I can hear his heartbeat, he's warm. (blushing) What am I doing!? I could walk on my own, but this hurts. I want to be of some use to them. It's cold out, but soon it'll be spring._

Koumei: (lightly blushing) I-it's fine. _What's wrong with me now? I took nap, so what is it? (looks at Hirune) Maybe it's... never mind_

 **A/N: Did I pull at any heart strings? Probably not, but anyway this chapter might've been a bit short. My chapter was great! Well in my opinion anyway, see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Scroll**

A week had gone by since Hirune last saw her father. She's been helping around the palace, since they've helped her. She still wonders about the scroll her father had given her. For now, it lies on a small table near her bed mats.

Mary: Thank you for helping with the cleaning Hirune

Hirune: Don't worry about it, I'm happy to help

Mary: But me and the other maids have been talking

Hirune: About what?

Mary: Well, you've been here for just a week and you seem close to Lord Koumei

Hirune: What do you mean?

Mary: I mean that whenever one of us have a lot of things to do you take the tasks that involve Lord Koumei

Hirune: It's just that your all so busy and those tasks seem like the easiest

Mary: Sure, it is, you just like to hear when he says "thank you Hirune"

Hirune: (blushing) Whatever...

Miranda: Are you in love with Lord Koumei?

Hirune: (red face) It doesn't matter, (picks up bed mats) I have sheets to change, oh and Mary don't even get me started with you and Jeffrey (walks off)

Mary: (blushing) Why'd you have to bring him into this!?

 **With Hirune**

Hirune: (blushing) _I-I'm not in love with Koumei... Am I? At least I don't think I am. That doesn't matter I must change his mats._

Hirune knocks on the door.

Hirune: Koumei?

The sound of light snoring is heard from his room.

Hirune: He must be taking a nap, speaking of naps I must take my first in a few minutes. (yawns) Since he's sleeping I'll just leave them in his room

Hirune opens the door and closes them behind as she sets down the clean bed mats in a visible corner of his room.

Hirune: His pillow is over here? (picks it up) I'll put it under his head (walks over and sits beside him) Here you go (puts it under his head and yawns)

Koumei sighs and turns over to see Hirune, sitting next to him.

Koumei: (lightly blushing) H-hirune?

Hirune: (yawns then gets flustered) K-Koumei, I'm glad y-your awake. I just came to drop off your bed mats (stands up) Bye, (opens the door and leaves)

Koumei: W-wait?

 **In Hirune's Room**

Hirune: _What was I doing? I almost fell asleep in his room!? This is not the time to be thinking about that I have important things I need to do. I now have the time I can look at the scroll father left me..._

Someone knocks at the door.

Kouha: Hey, Miss Hirune? Brother-En wants to see you

Hirune: Coming (grabs scroll as she opens the door) Sure

Kouha: Lets go

 **In Kouen's Room**

Hirune: You needed me?

Kouen: It's about the scroll

Hirune: You mean the one my father gave me?

Kouen: Yes

Hirune: I was just about look at it

Kouen: Do you have it?

Hirune: Yes (pulls it out)

Kouen: It looks rather familiar

Hirune: It does?

Kouen: I think I've seen it in a book

Hirune: I can't quite remember, but I think I've seen this scroll when I was a kid

Kouen: Hm... Can you take it out of its casing?

Hirune: I can try (tries to take it out) no, I can't... (yawns)

Kouen: I'll check for the book I've seen it in, for now try to keep opening it

Hirune: Got it (walks out)

Kouen: That scroll must have a vast amount of knowledge inside of it. I need to know what's inside the scroll

 **A Few Hours Later: In the Dining Hall**

Hakuei: Hakuryuu?

Hakuryuu: Yes?

Hakuei: What's better, apples or oranges?

Hakuryuu: Well, I guess-

Judar: Peaches! Peaches are better than they both are

Hakuei: (jumps back) J-Judar!? Where did you come from?

Judar: I was out and about eating peaches

Hakuryuu: Oh, that's where you were

Hakuei: It's almost time for dinner anyway, I should wait

Kougyoku: (walks in) Has anyone seen Hiru-Chan?

Hakuryuu: You mean Miss Hirune?

Kougyoku: Yes, Hiru-Chan

Hakuei: No, I haven't

Hakuryuu: Me neither

Kouha: (walks in and sits down) She was with Brother-En the last time I saw her

Kougyoku: I'll go get her and Brother-Mei

Hakuei: Alright

Kougyoku leaves.

Judar: Who's Hirune?

Hakuryuu: I forgot, you weren't here. While we were out on patrol, Kouha saw something roll down the mountain. Brother-Mei and Kougyoku found her bleeding out in the snow.

Judar: So, you found a hiker?

Hakuei: No, we found who might've been the only survivor of the Chishiki Empire massacre

Judar: Oh, you mean that burned village full of bandits?

Hakuryuu: If you want to put it that way, yes...

Kougyoku: Hiru-Chan, come on!

Hirune: (yawning) I'm going as fast as I want

Kougyoku: Your slower than brother-Mei!

Koumei: Don't pull me...

Hakuei: I guess she woke him from his afternoon nap

Kouha: Same with Miss Hirune

Kougyoku: (drags them in) Hiru-Chan your supposed to help with the food

Hirune: Oh, I forgot about the food

Mary: (pops up behind Kougyoku) Lets go Hirune! We have food to make (drags her away)

Kougyoku: Wait, where did you-

Miranda: Slow down Mary

Judar: This is new (sits down)

 **Two Hours Later**

Amanda: (setting down the food) Hope you enjoy

Kougyoku: Smells good

Amanda: Miss Hirune found an old recipe

Miranda: It was kinda dusty though, seemed like it had been there for a while

Hakuryuu: Thank you for the meal

Hirune: No problem

Judar: So, she's a maid now?

Hakuryuu: No-

Hirune: (smiles) You should eat before the food goes cold (sets down a peach for him)

Mary: Lets go (grabs Hirune and walks out)

Miranda: If you'll excuse us we'll be going out for lunch

Amanda: (runs out) Lets go visit your boyfriend Mary!

Mary: (flustered) He isn't my boyfriend...

Judar: So, she's like a maid? (bites into the peach)

Koumei: (eating) _This good... I'll take a nap after this. Now that I think about it she does look like a maid, she looks nice. (smiles)_

 **Over with the Girls**

Jeffrey: Here you go ladies, made with our freshest ingredients (sets down the bowls)

Mr. Spice: Hope you enjoy, Jeffrey made it himself

Jeffrey: (lightly blushing) I hope it's good

Mary: (eats some) Don't worry Jeffrey its really good!

Hirune: (looking at the scroll while eating) _I-I remember this scroll!? F-father had it in his room_

 **Flashback to Fourteen Years Ago**

Young Hirune: (runs into his room) Papa! Look what I got, me and mommy got flowers! (holds out flowers)

King Chishiki: Such pretty flowers (puts them in a vase)

Young Hirune: Papa, what that pretty thing? (points to scroll)

King Chishiki: This? It's special to the family

Young Hirune: Can I have it papa? Please!?

King Chishiki: Sorry, but you cannot have it now. But you can have it when your older

Young Hirune: Really!? Thank you, papa! (hugs him)

King Chishiki: After you train with the priests and monks so you can defend yourself

Young Hirune: Why do I have to defwend- I mean defend myself

King Chishiki: You must so you can protect anyone with the scroll. How about this, after you come back from your training I'll tell you more about the scroll

Young Hirune: Yay! I'm promise to work hard!

 **Back to Present Time**

Miranda: Hey, Hirune? (waves hand in front of face)

Hirune: Huh? Oh, sorry I blacked out...

Amanda: You were daydreaming about Lord Komei weren't you?

Hirune: (finishes soup) Th-that's absurd (blushing)

Mrs. Spice: (runs in from the back) I sensed love!

Mr. Spice: J-Jennifer? When did you come back?

Mrs. Spice: Just now- Mary it's a pleasure to have you back. So, when are you and Jeffrey getting married? I want grandkids as soon as possible!

Mary: (face goes red) Kids!? M-Mrs. Spice you j-joke to much!

Jeffrey:(blushing) M-mom... (mumbles) I haven't even asked her out yet...

Miranda: What was that?

Jeffrey: (red face) N-nothing! S-see you later Mary, I-I'm gonna go. C-come back soon! (runs in the back)

Mary: (red face) B-bye Jeffrey

Amanda: Alright (puts money on the counter) Lets go our break is almost over

The women leave heading back to castle when a spear shoots down in front of Mary, and cuts some of her clothing.

Mary: A spear!? A spear cut my clothes?!

As the girls step back a small group of men in commoner clothing jump down from the tree.

Amanda: (angry voice) Tch, I forgot the poison darts too...

Miranda: Mary, Hirune stay back-

Hirune walks in front of the group stopping Miranda in mid-sentence.

Hirune: It'll be alright! Trust me (looks back with a smile then turns to the enemy) What is it you want from us?

Man 1: Princess Hirune, come with us and we shall do you no harm! Our master commands it!

Man 2: Refuse and we'll have to (takes out sword) put you in your place

Hirune's eyes begin to resonate like jewels of jade.

Hirune: I will not be going with you so leave know!

Man 3: H-hey what's up with her eyes?

Man 2: It doesn't matter she refused so, we just have to take down her cocky attitude down with our blades, along with all the rest!

The group of men charge at the four women. The scroll in Hirune's hand glows as it changes its shape to a sword.

Mary: What is going on!?

Miranda: We should get back!

Amanda: Yeah!

Mary, Miranda and Amanda get back as they watch Hirune cut down the group of men only getting few scratches. Which was surprisingly different from her enemies' bruises as Hirune knocks her last enemy to the ground, she bends down to him.

Hirune: Who sent you?

Man 18: I won't say! (pulls out a pill and swallows)

Hirune: Wait!

The last attackers heart rate slowly dies down.

Hirune: (stands up) He killed himself-

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I know this chapter was a bit long, sorry I kinda got lost in the story myself. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Vision**

The attacker uses his last moments to stab Hirune in her leg and falls back to his death.

Hirune: Tch, my leg...

The girls run up to Hirune.

Mary: You saved us! (hugs her)

Amanda: We should get back, you have some cuts

Hirune: O-okay

The girls walk back not realizing Hirune was limping since she had been stabbed.

 **At the Palace: In the Main Meeting Hall**

Kougyoku: They haven't come back

Hakuryuu: I'm sure they'll be fine

Kouen: (reading) I found it

Kouha: Found what?

Kouen: I knew I had seen that scroll before

Hakuei: You mean the one Hirune had?

Kouen: Yes, turns out-

Mary: Just through here (opens the door)

Miranda: (walks in) Your eyes are still... (turns to see them) Oh hello?

Hirune: What? (walks in)

Kouha: Hey, what's up with your eyes?

Hirune: What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about...

Kouha: Yeah and what's that green thing glowing behind your back

Hirune: Nothing is glowing...

Judar: Hey what's this? (takes scroll)

Mary: Nothing! (grabs it)

Amanda: Let's go!

They rush out of the room to the hallway dragging Hirune.

Kouen: _I need to know what that was about_ (stands up) I'll be back... (leaves)

Kouha: Uh-oh... He's curious

Hakuei: We should let him be

Hakuryuu: Yeah...

 **In the Hall**

Mary: Okay I think we got away

Amanda: Is this a lasting effect or something? Your eyes and the scroll are still glowing

Miranda: Does it affect your vision?

Hirune: I can see perfectly, but I can sense two people coming by

Mary: Lets go (starts walking)

They follow Mary.

Miranda: If we can get to your room I'm sure you'll be fine

Hirune: Right

Kouen: (comes in front of them) Stop right now

Miranda: Uh...

Mary: Well...

Amanda: We...

Hirune: Fine, is there something you needed?

Kouen: Yes, it's about your eyes and the scroll

Koumei: (taps Kouen) Brother-En you are wanted by father for a report on recent events

Kouen: We'll talk about this later (leaves)

Hirune: (sighs) A-alright?

Mary: Uh... Oh hello Lord Koumei

Koumei: So, what are you four doing?

Miranda: Nothing just about get back to work (grabs Mary and Amanda) right girls?

Amanda: Y-yep we should go

They run off leaving Hirune Koumei takes Hirune's hand and starts walking.

Hirune: I-is there something wrong?

Koumei opens a door and sits her down her down as he closes the door.

Hirune: (winces in pain) _M-my leg... I think it's still bleeding_

Koumei: Your hurt, aren't you? (sits beside her)

Hirune: What do you mean?

Koumei: (gets closer to her face) Your eyes, their glowing so what happened?

Hirune: (turns away as she blushes) N-nothing much happened

Koumei: (sits beside her) I saw you coming in the palace, you were limping

Hirune: Oh, you did? We did run into trouble on the way here... I did kinda get hurt in the process...

Koumei: I could bandage it for you.

Hirune: I-I wouldn't want to cause you too much trouble

Koumei: No, I wouldn't mind

Hirune: I'm sorry to cause you such trouble

Koumei: Don't worry about it (grabs bandages)

Hirune: O-okay

 **A Little Later: In the Hall**

Kougyoku: I wonder if Hiru-Chan is okay?

Kouha: Her eyes were green...

Kougyoku: Yeah, it was kinda scary

Kouha: Maybe she's the living dead!

Kougyoku: (yelps) N-not possible... I mean she did escape death, b-but that doesn't mean she is

Kouha: Alright, fine. But why am I walking with you to her room?

Kougyoku: Because you barely talk to her

Kouha: What are you talking about, of course I do

Kougyoku: Oh really, then what did you talk to her about

Kouha: Nothing, just telling her she was needed by brother-En

Kougyoku: That's not a real conversation

Kouha: It is to me

Kougyoku: It doesn't matter we can both talk to her when we get to the room

Kouha: Okay, but it's not better than swinging a sword around

Kougyoku: If you say so

Kougyoku and Kouha make it up to Hirune's room.

Kougyoku: I'll knock (knocks on the door) Hello?

Kouha: I don't think she's there-

Kougyoku: I hear something

Kouha: Now that you mention it so do I

Out of curiosity they crack open the door to see inside.

Kouha: (whispering) napping?

Kougyoku: (whispers back) I-I think so

When they opened the door, they were surprised to see Hirune in Koumei's arms as they slept.

Kougyoku: Let's go, we shouldn't tell anyone else (closes the door)

Kouha: Alright (starts walking) _I'm so gonna blackmail him. This is perfect... (gives off a demonic smile)_

 **Back in Hirune's Room**

Hirune: (waking up) _I-I fell asleep... My leg it feels better. (turns around to see Koumei)_ Huh!?

Koumei: (groans, half asleep) Shhh…

Hirune: (covers mouth with hands) s-sorry... (low voice) What happened?

 **Flashback**

Koumei: (looks at the wound) It seems you lost a great amount of blood

Hirune: (sluggish) Y-yeah...

Koumei: I'll take care of it so you won't lose any more blood

Hirune: Okay (faints)

Koumei: (sighs) She fainted... Better get her leg cleaned and bandaged

A few minutes later

Koumei: (yawns) I should leave, but I'm too tired... (lays down away from Hirune)

 **Back to Present Time**

Hirune: (low voice) I forgot I had fainted (looks down) _But now that I think about it, I'm in Lord Koumei's arms!? (face gets red)_

Koumei: (embraces her) _Its warm and soft_

Hirune: L-lord Koumei, your squeezing m-my waist a bit t-too, tightly...

Koumei: (opens his eyes a bit) Is there a problem?

Hirune: Y-yes, your squeezing me

Koumei: Squeezing? (looks down to see Hirune looking up at him) U-uh... (moves his arms from around her waist) I-I'm sorry

Hirune: (sits up) It-it's okay...

Koumei: (sits up) Are you sure?

Hirune: Yes, my leg feels better now. Thank you I appreciate it

Koumei: Your welcome, it seems the jade color in your eyes is dying down

Hirune: M-my eyes? (covers them) Are you okay?

Koumei: Why would you ask?

Hirune: I don't really understand why it how this happened, so I don't know what will happen if I look someone in the eyes

Koumei: I'm fine, and your eyes haven't hurt anyone

Hirune: Are you sure?

Koumei: Yes

Hirune: Okay (moves her hands)

 **A/N: Sorry, I lost track of the chapter and got lost. But! I will continue you on and try to stay focused. I am having MAJOR writers block, so stay tuned for the next chapter! Sayonara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Jade Dragon... Hisashi!**

Later, after dinner was served Hirune was pestered by Judar about her eyes.

Judar: Is it a disease, if so keep it over there

Hirune: It's not a disease, at least I hope not...

Judar: So, your infected, right?

Hirune: No, I'm not

Judar: What about that weird scroll thing in your hand?

Hirune: I thought you would've known I thought you were a priest, right?

Judar: Of course, I am, I just don't study that...

Hirune: Okay, if you say so

Judar: Now you're just messing with me, so tell me what's up with you and that scroll

Hirune: I can't quite remember it though, I mean I feel like I know it

Judar: So, your stupid?

Hirune: (punches him) I'm smarter than you think and I'm older

Judar: Yeah by two years and who said you could touch me?

Hirune: Oh? So, I need permission?

Judar: Yes, your infected and I don't wanna be in an early grave

Hirune: Your not going to die and I'm not infected

Judar: Sure, you aren't-

Unknown Voice: You might die though

Hirune: Wh-what was that!?

Judar: What jokes are you playing at!

Hirune: It wasn't me

Unknown Voice: It was me!

They both look around in confusion.

Judar: It wasn't me

Hirune: It wasn't me either

Unknown Voice: (scroll flies up) It was me, the only other living thing here

Hirune: L-living!?

Judar: Its talking!?

Scroll: I am the Jade Scroll, keeper of the Jade Dragon Legacy!

Judar: You're a scroll... how are you alive?

Kouen: (walks in) The spirit of the Jade Dragon was infused into it

Scroll: Precisely!

Hirune: How do you know?

Kouen: There was a story about this, a tall tale that was true

Scroll: Yes! Now I protect Hirune, like how I used to protect her father

Hirune: My father?

Scroll: Yes, unfortunately I was unable to protect him at that time...

Hirune: Why not?

Scroll: When you summoned the power of the Jade Dragon at a young age, the power he had from the dragon slowly faded. It wasn't your fault this happens naturally

Judar: So, then she's not a walking disease?

Scroll: Of course not! It's natural for her eyes to glow

Kouen: I see, so scroll tell me, what's the truth behind this legacy story

Scroll: If you insist, but I must change my form, a talking, floating scroll is quite frightening to others

Judar and Hirune: No kidding

The scroll changes his form to a young child wearing a green kimono.

Scroll: That's better (stretches)

Kouen: Why take the form of a child?

Scroll: It's as my master Hirune wishes

Kouen: (turns to her) Why a child?

Hirune: I-I didn't say anything

Scroll: That's true, you did not, but you've always wanted a sibling

Hirune: I did...

Scroll: Before I tell my tale, can I have something to eat?

Kouen: If it'll help you give me information then fine

Scroll: Yay! Let's go, Hirune (runs off)

Hirune: Hold on a moment! (chases after him)

Judar: From hiker, to survivor, to maid, to disease and now she's a babysitter her jobs are endless

Kouen: I'll be in the library (leaves)

Judar: This train wreck should be fun to watch (walks off)

 **In the Dining Hall**

Hirune: Slow down

Scroll: (slurps up a noodle) I haven't eaten in fifteen years

Hirune: Fifteen years?

Scroll: Yes, you summoned me when you were five

Hirune: I did?

Scroll: Yes, but you might not be able to remember since you fell

Hirune: Yeah, sorry

Scroll: I can help you though

Hirune: How?

Scroll: (kisses her forehead) That should clear up your cloudy memory

Hirune: Thank you,

Scroll: Your welcome, would you mind giving me a name?

Hirune: You don't have one?

Scroll: Sort of, but it my title "The Jade Dragon" I don't have a real name. Since you're my onee-san

Hirune: Okay, how about Hisashi?

Scroll: Why that name?

Hirune: I think it means long live and you've lived for quite a, while haven't you? _I feel like this has happened before_

Hisashi: Yes, I have! I am now Hisashi!

Hirune: You shouldn't be so loud

Hisashi: (whispers) Okay

Hirune: You can speak regularly, just not too loud

Hisashi: Understood

Mary: (walks in) Miss Hirune what are you doing here?

Hirune: Just here for a snack

Mary: (looks at Hisashi) So cute! (picks up Hisashi) This kid is super cute! (hugging him) Where'd you get him?!

Hisashi: Hisashi is being attacked! Help me, big sis!

Hirune: M-Mary, calm down please your scaring him

Mary: S-sorry (sets him down) Who is he?

Hisashi: I am Hisashi! Keeper of the Jade Dragon Legacy!

Mary: Like, the tall tale?

Hisashi: Yes!

Hirune: Yeah, but we should get going Hisashi (gets up)

Hisashi: Okay, big sis (takes her hand) Let's go

Hirune: Okay (starts walking) Talk to you later

Mary: O-okay, see you then

 **In the Halls**

Hirune: Are you okay?

Hisashi: That women scared me...

Hirune: It's okay, she's a friend of mine

Hisashi: Now that I'm in this body, I'm only two...

Hirune: What's wrong?

Hisashi: Everything is scary! (hiding behind her)

Hirune: Don't worry your fine, I mean you are the Jade Dragon

Hisashi: Right! I am the Jade Dragon

Judar: (picks up Hisashi) This munch is the Jade Dragon

Hisashi: Ah!? Help, I'm being attacked!

Judar: Attacked?

Hirune: Just hand him back to me

Judar: No, his face is priceless

Hisashi: Help me!

Judar: (pokes him) So how'd you get a human form?

Hisashi: I won't tell! Hisashi is being tortured!

Hirune: (grabs Hisashi) Judar, doing that just makes him anxious

Hisashi: (clinging to her arm) S-scary! Hirune, he's scary!

Judar: Me, scary? How am I scary to the Jade Dragon?

Hisashi: I-I'm not used to being around a lot of humans...

Hirune: Well, that's alright you'll be fine, besides we should go meet Kouen

Hisashi: O-okay

Judar: I'll come too this kid is priceless also he's in the library

Hirune: Okay

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think of Hisashi? I came up with him on the fly, but this is just an AU when I do a fanfic on the actual series all the characters will appear in there as well. The next chapter will focus on Hisashi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Hisashi's Past**

 **In the Library**

Hisashi: I-I can do this...

Hirune: Are you nervous?

Hisashi: A-a little how could you tell?

Hirune: Since, I'm holding you I can tell your shaking

Hisashi: O-oh I forgot you were...

Judar: (mocking tone) How is the mighty ancient Jade dragon afraid of talking to one person?

Hisashi: Um... N-no reply

Judar: No reply?! What's that supposed to mean?

Hirune: Calm down Judar, we can all figure this out when we get to the library

Hisashi: R-right

 **In the Library**

Hisashi: This is a very nice library

Kouen: Thank you, now please tell me your story

Hirune: (sits down with Hisashi) Go ahead

Hisashi: Okay... It all started many years ago, I was still a dragon back then. I lived in a cave near a village, they never bothered me and I didn't bother them. I was afraid...

Kouen: Afraid?

Hisashi: Yea, I wasn't like other dragons, I didn't despise or hate them... I was afraid of them. One day I was awakening from a nap and there was a little girl standing in front of me (creates a projection of the memory)

 **Memory**

Small Girl: I-I'm sorry mister dragon, I didn't mean to disturb you! (bows)

Past Hisashi: S-stay away! (hides under wings)

Small Girl: Mister dragon, are you afraid of me?

Past Hisashi: Don't hurt me!

Small Girl: I'm not going to hurt you mister dragon (walks up to him)

Past Hisashi: Please stay away, if see you here they'll try to hurt me…. (backs up)

Small Girl: It's okay, I'll make sure they don't hurt you.

Past Hisashi: How can you be so sure? (Unwraps my wings) They always attack when someone is near me, they think that I want to hurt them. I'm afraid of humans they frighten me... and if they see you here they're gonna think I took you

Small Girl: It's okay mister dragon, I won't let them hurt you, do you have a real name mister dragon?

Past Hisashi: My name is Mitsurugi and what is your name?

Small Girl: My name Hiruka, but you can call me Hiru and I'll call you Mitsu

Mitsurugi: That sounds like a good idea Hiru...

 **Hisashi stops projecting the memory and continues the story with words, Judar and Hirune sit in silence as they listen to the story while Kouen jots down a few notes.**

Hisashi: After me and Hiruka talked she heard her family calling so she left and afterwards she would come back every day to make sure I wasn't feeling lonely...

 **A sad look comes across Hisashi's face, a face Kouen seems troubled by.**

Kouen: Is there something wrong?

Hisashi: She was always getting sick... one day when she visited me she collapsed and I had no choice...

Judar: So, you brought her back?

Hisashi: Yeah, when I brought her they thought I did it so they attacked me... I let them and I just sat there and let it happen. I didn't want to hurt them I just wanted to save a dear friend

Kouen: Did she die?

Hisashi: I wouldn't give up on my friend so... I gave her my life, after that they all realized what they were doing was wrong. She woke up and wondered where I was... since I was a part of her I used the last of my powers to put some of my consciousness into an empty scroll.

 **Kouen takes the event into account picturing how it was done and writes it down hoping the information will come into use sometime later.**

Hisashi: The village people were afraid of her at first, but after hearing the true story they got used to I and decided to make it easier for the generations to come to be ready to inherit the power since it was able to be slowly transferred from the first person with the power to their offspring, but it takes time.

Judar: How much time does it take?

Hisashi: It first starts when the offspring calls me to their side when they're in need or they just call upon me involuntarily

Hirune: So, my imaginary friend that I talked to in training, was you?

Hisashi: Yes, out of the whole generation of Scroll Holders you were the only one who summoned me at just five years old, which was shocking to me, your late father, as well as the monks and priests who trained you.

Hirune: I never realized how much it meant when I summoned you...

Hisashi: But now you've fully inherited my powers and you can find out who attacked your village, find your mother and your friend

Hirune: Yeah, your right! I can totally do that... after I regain my courage, bravery, and everything else I need to find them since I am not prepared at all

Hisashi: Don't worry all you have to do is remember your training and build up your courage like you said, then you'll be ready to take on anything.

Hirune: Hopefully that works like you say it does

Kouen: I keep hearing you mention this "friend" person, might you explain who this person is?

Judar: Yeah, just saying friend isn't going to cut it

Hirune: Oh well when I came back from training in grasslands and mountains I met a girl there who was being raised by the monks sadly she was an orphan so I decided that she would come and live with us. My parents were confused at first, but then they accepted her like she was their own.

Judar: You don't know where her or your mom is?

Hirune: No, I lost them right after the attack... I know they were together, but when I called out and looked for them I couldn't find them at all

Hisashi: I know for sure they didn't die, because a day after the attack your father was still clinging to life asked me to check around the whole village for them. Fortunately, their bodies weren't found, but I'm still a little worried about how their doing

Hirune: At least there's still some hope that they're both still alive...

Judar: So, kid how old are you not the age your appearance is, but how long you've been alive

Hisashi: I've been alive for a long time, at least two thousand five hundred years old

Kouen: Do you know of any other mystical beings that are alive and or dead?

Hisashi: Nope, I don't talk with any other deities I can't go too far from the Scroll Holder... so I don't talk to them unless the Scroll Holder somehow encounters them

Kouen: I see thank you for the information, I will keep all of this in mind and hopefully this will come in handy

 **A/N: Surprisingly I made chapter seven quickly and getting published today made me feel accomplished. Hopefully you all enjoy the story, so see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Akari... The Leader of the Akami Association**

 **A/N: Today this chapter will focus on the other characters of this story.**

Akari: I swear you're all a bunch of useless morons! You can't even kill a simple princess who acts like a goddamn scullery maid!

Man 2: (bends down in front of Akari) I-I'm sorry Akari, but she somehow used that power you told us about...

Akari: Are fucking serious, that scullery maid wasn't supposed to get her powers that fast... wait then that means you dumbasses killed her father! I specifically told you to wound him not kill the bastard!

Akami: My dear daughter what seems to be the problem?

Akari: Mother those idiots killed Hirune's father and now she has all her powers. Our plan is ruined, how are we supposed to get the power for ourselves now?

Akami: Well that is problematic, but we'll figure out way around catch her off guard, make her vulnerable

Man 2: My dearest and most sincere apology, how can I can make it up to you Lady Akami

Akami: (gives off an evil smile and turns back to the servant) Take your life

Man 2: M-my life, surely there's something else

Akami: No there isn't, you took the life of a very valuable pawn. You must now take your own life as atonement

Akari: Don't talk back to my mother peasant, do as she says or face the consequences

Man 2: U-understood… (The servant stands up and pulls out his sword, he silently prays to himself and sheds a single tear before plunging the sword deep into his heart for a quick and painless death)

Akari: Bitch! Come clean up this bloody mess right now!

 **A small ten-year-old girl runs in with some towels and a man about six feet tall comes in after her and picks up the dead body off the ground. The small girl quickly cleans up the blood and runs off.**

Akari: Mother remind me why we keep those two here? That girl just looks annoying and I hate that fact that her father is tall just makes me want to stab him

Akami: Her father cooks most of our meals and he's some nice eye candy for me occasionally, but I handle him later. His daughter cleans up like no other maid, so they're both valuable to me and you

Akari: Fine, I guess we can keep them until your done with them

 **Over in the infirmary**

Doctor: Poor man… I'll make sure his family gets to lay him to rest properly, was she staring at you again today Kai?

Kai: Sadly yes, I won't give her what she wants although she keeps trying to make moves on me…

Doctor: I hate the way her daughter talks to yours, Mina is such a sweetheart although she barely talks anymore

Mina: Daddy… (Mina pauses and then hands her father a note)

Kai: Let me see… (Kai takes the note and reads what it says)

 **The note says "Daddy I cleaned up the man's blood and talked to his wife, y'know the head of the maid unit. She was sad, but I told her not to worry. Daddy, can we leave this place?"**

Kai: Oh sweety, maybe one day but I don't think it'll ever be possible

 **The Doctor takes the note and reads it quickly and hands it back with a sigh.**

Doctor: I think I can help you with our escape, if you're willing to risk possibly getting hurt and dirty

Kai: What are you suggesting Doctor Chung?

Mina: Death… Fake deaths

Doctor Chung: Exactly my dear Mina, if you fake your deaths you can get out of here in a jiffy no problem. I'll "burry" you myself alright?

Kai: Mina are you sure you want you do this, you'll get hurt if you do

Mina: I'm…ready

Doctor Chung: Make sure you write a letter of why you have "killed" yourselves

 **Mina take out four pieces of paper with her name signed on the first two at the top and the other two with her father's name of them.**

Kai: It seems Mina is more prepared for this than I am myself

Doctor Chung: This all goes down in two days, after this day ends you act like your life was nothing, but misery although there could be nothing worse. You must fake it so they believe why you did it…. understood?

Kai: Understood, we will carry the plan with precision

Mina: Yes, Doctor Chung…

Doctor Chung: Alright, now the both of you out before we get in trouble

 **Setting the great plan of "Suicide" into action Mina and her father Kai fall into the roles they were given and acted as if they didn't have another reason to live. A day into this endeavor Akari notices and tries to cheer up Kai before realizing it was no use. Soon the day for Mina and Kai to "die" appeared they were ready and not afraid to put this plan into action with he** **final moment.**

 **Inside Mina and Kai's Room**

Kai: Now all we must do is cut our wrists a little, but not too deep and then drink the medicine Doctor Chung gave us alright?

Mina: Yes father

 **Mina and her father cut their wrists making small wounds that looked deep, they laid in the floor together and drank a serum the slowed their heartbeats to nothing and made it seem like they were dead. For this serum was only temporary, it only lasted ten hours.**

 **A/N: So, what do you think? I got a sudden burst of creativity when I felt like it was going slow. See if you can see where I got that burst of creativity, see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Escape**

 **In Akami's Chambers**

Akami: Maybe I should cheer Kai up, show him how to have some fun. What do you think Mrs.- I meant Miss Chishiki?

Akami turns and looks at the woman chained to the wall bruised and battered in on the far side of her chambers with a smirk.

Yoru Chishiki: If he turned you down…. You should stop before he does something to stop it all from ever happening

Akami: Oh right, you believe in all that karma will get you superstition. Well it won't and besides isn't that why you're here and your husband dead?

Yoru: It wasn't Karma! You did this, to me, to my daughter, and to my husband!

Akami: (laughs hysterically) The way you go on and on about them is absolutely… disgusting. Anyway have fun wasting away, your daughter will soon get what's coming to her

 **Akami leaves her room making her way towards Mina and Kai's, but it seems that Akari and a whole lot of others were there first.**

Akami: Why are you all gathered around here? What's going on (Akami pushes her way through to see Mina and Kai dead)

Akari: Mother… they ended their own lives I'm sorry that you had to see this, here they left this behind (Akari hands her mother the suicide letters that were left behind)

Akami: I can never get a decent man without them dying! (Akami takes the notes and storms off as the servants start to disperse)

Doctor Chung: I will bury the bodies for you Lady Akari

Akari: No, bring the father to my mother's chambers and bury his daughter

Doctor Chung: B-But my lady, his body will rot soon and I don't want Lady Akami to have that stench in her room… (laughs nervously)

Akari: Do as I say or you'll be the next one dead Doctor Cunt

Doctor Chung: As you wish madam Akari (Doctor Chung puts Kai over his shoulder and proceeds to take him to Akami's chambers) I'm sorry Kai, there's nothing I can do now (He brings him in the room and sighs as he lies him the bed and leaves. While he leaves he thinks to himself) Only you can get out of this… You must escape!

 **A/N: Yes yes, I did put you guys on the edge again! Cliffhangers I hate when I get cliffhangers, but love to do it in my stories. Sorry about how short this is I just had to do it... I just got a spark of inspiration to suddenly change the story to this, hopefully you guys keep reading. Until then, see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Your On Your Own... We're On Our Own... On Their Own**

 **Hours passed by as Kai and his daughter Mina were pronounced "dead" . At the time it was late night, Akami enjoyed her time with the "dead" Kai by telling him how much she appreciated his appearance. Mrs. Chishiki sat there in disgust, that's when she decided it was enough.**

Yoru Chishiki: Your disgusting if you think your going to keep this poor deadman in here forever instead of letting him die in peace with his daughter...!

Akami: Why should I care? All his daughter did was clean, she was a nuisance to watch, but not her father

Yoru: He's a deadman! He's dead, what don't you understand. You continue to taunt this poor man even in his death. Can't you just let him rest in peace?!

Akami: Why do you care, it's not like you can do anything anyway. Maybe you should just be quiet! (slaps her)

Yoru: Slap and hit me all you want, that man is suffering more than I. I have no right to be in pain as he is unable to rest in peace while he should be with his daughter

Akami: Fine, if that's what you really want. I'd better not hear you ask for forgiveness, that'll just make it worse.

 **As Akami and Yoru talked Kai was awake the whole time… the drugs had wore off. He laid as still as he possibly could and kept his breathing to a minimum. He was concerned for Yoru as he was carried out of the room only a few minutes later, hearing the door lock and chains clank. Later on he felt the cold winter breeze on his face as Doctor Chung calls out to Mina.**

Mina: Father (she runs up to him and hugs him)

Kai: Mina… Sorry it took me so long, but Daddy's here now (he sits up and hugs her back as he hears her sniffle)

Mina: Let's leave now…

Doctor Chung: Everything is settled down right now and the guards are on break so you two should get going

Kai: I know, but when Akami's prisoner, Yoru, comes to you tell her I said thank you

Doctor Chung: Are you sure about that Kai?

Kai: Yes, if it weren't for her then the plan would've been found out and something worse might've happened. So please thank her for me…

Doctor Chung: Alright, but you two must realize that you are on your own now

Mina: We know, thank you Doctor

Kai: Hopefully we can return your kindness in some way (he smiles and picks up Mina as she holds their bags)

Doctor Chung: Send me a letter once in a while and I'll feel much better

Kai: Of course, we're leaving now

 **Kai and Mina finally leave the "lair" of Akami and her daughter Akari, the two whose names will flame Hirune's strength and resolve. As they left the laughed freely and talked as much as they wanted. For the first time in a very long time they were free, something they would've never thought would happen to them. Two weeks had past they left and they were peacefully living in a village near the Ren Palace. As Mina starts to go home she hears the villagers talking about a new resident in the palace, when she hears who it is she runs back home to her father who was just going in.**

 **In the Village**

Mina: Now that we're on our own I want to go visit the Ren Palace

Kai: I don't know if we can actually go inside, but why do you want to go all of a sudden?

Mina: The princess is there, I heard from other villagers

Kai: I see… I'll pack sandwiches go get dressed (he smiles as he walks inside of their small, but comfortable new home)

Mina: Yes Daddy (she runs inside and goes straight to her room to get dressed)

Kai: _If we can truly see the Princess then maybe she will be able to save her mother before it's too late… I hope she will listen to what Mina and I have to say._

 **As the sun began to set on the day Kai and Mina took a short journey to the Ren Palace only to be met by 10 Ren Soldiers pointing spears at them.**

Soldier 1: State your business now!

Kai: We would like to meet the Princess Hirune!

Soldier 2: What are you carrying in that basket?

Mina: S-sandwiches that my dad made…

Soldier 1: Search the basket!

Soldier 3: Yes Sir! (goes to take the basket from Mina)

Hirune: Hold it! She's just a child at least try not to be so scary, she's practically frightened to death

 **A/N: Hirune to the rescue! Sorry to those who have been waiting for this story to update. Hopefully I will update more often like I used to, but high school has other plans for me… anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Hirune's Friend**

Soldier 3: Sorry ma'am…

Hirune: Are you okay sir and your daughter I presume?

Kai: We're fine, she's just a little spooked is all (he picks up Mina and holds the basket)

Hirune: You said you wanted to talk with me right?

Mina: Yes…

Kai: Could we speak to you in private I'd rather not have too many people hear what I say

Hirune: If it's that serious then sure, you and your daughter can follow me

 **Hirune takes Kai in his daughter into the main room to talk with them. Kai and Mina sit down as Hirune pours them each a cup of tea.**

Kai: You didn't have to do that Princess, I could've done that

Hirune: Don't worry about it, it's the least I could do. The guards have been on edge lately… Wait, how'd you know I was a princess?

Mina: We used to live in your kingdom…

Hirune: H-how did you survive, do you know what happened to my mom or my friend Akari?

Kai: About that Lady Hirune-

 **Before Kai could tell Hirune the shocking news Kougyoku burst into the room full of excitement.**

Kougyoku: Hiru-chan! Oh… I'm sorry if I was interrupting something

Hirune: What is it Kougyoku?

Kougyoku: Brother En and Kouha are busy so guess what!?

Hirune: How does that involve me?

Kougyoku: It involves you because your going to train with Brother Mei!

Hirune: Kougyoku don't be ridiculous, why would he agree to train with me? I haven't trained for anything in awhile

Mina: _If I don't say something soon, we won't ever get this chance again!_ Princess, Akari is the enemy!

Kai: M-Mina… I could've told her that a little less bluntly

Hirune: (turns back to them) A-Akari, she would never… She's been my best friend since I was a little girl. You must me joking right?

Kai: I'm sorry Lady Hirune, but it's true. My daughter and I have the mark to prove it

Hirune: You don't mean the same brand that was burnt onto her skin… do you?

Kai: Yes, but hers was painted on with an ink that's hard to remove. Servants were branded the same way cattle is…

Kougyoku: E-even your daughter…? She looks so young

Kai: Although she was your childhood friend, I'm sure she never truly cared for you. Whenever she walked through the halls all we could hear was her and her mothers plan… to destroy you

Hirune: That can't be true, we had so much fun together

Mina: It was all a lie! Why can't you see that!? (she pulls down the collar of her kimono to show where she was branded) She's a monster, all she ever did was curse me. She did this to me and I-I want to help you… (wipes away forming tears)

Kougyoku: I-I'm sorry that happened to you

Kai: I wish this could've gone a little bit easier, but we need you to see the truth

Hirune: Wh-why should I believe you?

Kai: She and her mother have your mother, Queen Chishiki. As far as I know she's still alive, but we're hoping that when the time comes you'll be able to save her

Hirune: My mom… she's still alive! (A few tears roll down her cheeks as she hugs Kai and Mina) Thank you for coming here to tell me, I'm sorry that you were put through such terrible conditions…

Mina: _I hope Doctor Chung and her mom are still alive_

Kai: It's the least I could do, your mother saved my life and I'm hoping that this will save her life as well

Kougyoku: Stay for dinner, I'm sure Brother En could benefit from talking to you both

Mina: (covers her neck) Sure… Sorry I yelled at you Princess Hirune

Hirune: It's fine, I needed a wake up call. _I believe them, but would Akari really do this to me or is this her mother's doing_

 **Koumei walks in unaware of what bad just happened as he was dressed in training clothes.**

Koumei: I'm gonna take a nap if we're not training, my legs are starting to hurt

Hirune: S-sorry Koumei, I'll be done in just a moment

 **Before Hirune could finish her sentence Koumei was fast asleep as he stood in the door entrance.**

Kai: It seems that he couldn't wait, thank you for hearing us out

Hirune: Don't worry about it, I'll take Koumei back to his room. He was waiting for me after all (she sighs and stands up)

Kougyoku: No objection there Hirune (she giggles happily) enjoy your time with Koumei~

Hirune: It's not like that! (She takes Koumei out of the room in a hurry so Kougyoku doesn't see her blushing face)

 **A/N: Hopefully the days I update will be closer together. Next chapter will either be about Koumei and Hirune or Kai and Mina before they were taken by Akari and her mother. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Ambitious Hirune**

Hirune: Are you okay Koumei? I didn't mean to keep you waiting, do you need anything…?

Koumei: I'm fine… just tired, are you okay? You seemed a bit down when you were in the room with them.

Hirune: I just found out that someone I considered my best friend was actually my enemy the whole time. The only thing good thing about this is finding out that my mother is alive

Koumei: I hope you will get better, if you train hard enough I'm sure you can easily beat your enemy

 **Hearing those words Hirune impulsively pushes Koumei up against a wall. He looks down at her with a small blush on her face.**

Hirune: Y-your always so nice to me and you don't mind that I sleep in odd places or eat more than it seems I should

Koumei: H-Hirune could we do this in m-my room… I wouldn't want anyone else to hear this

Hirune: O-oh right… (she moves from in front of him and helps walk to his room)

Koumei: _What just happened, was she going to confess? Am I supposed to confess to her or do I sit there and listen. This is the first time I've seen her so ambitious when it comes to me…_

Hirune: _Pull yourself together girl! You got this far, you're not turning back now. He will know how much you love him. But Hirune what if he doesn't feel the same way you…? We'll find out when we get to his room._

 **Anxiously waiting for his answer Hirune opens the door to his room and closes it as he sits down. Curious to hear the rest of Hirune's ambitious speech he sat down and beckoned her to sit with him, using just a quick glance.**

Koumei: What did you want to tell me so eagerly Hirune?

Hirune: I-I like you… Your a nice guy like I said earlier and I'm happy that you saved me those five months ago

Koumei: (sighs as he looks into her eyes) What make me so special to you Hirune? Every man here is nice to you, but why am I different from the rest?

Hirune: W-well your handsome… Your strong, tactical, and you come up with great strategies. Your also a great teacher, that's what Kougyoku said…

Koumei: You not giving me the answer I need Hirune (he pulls her closer to him slightly frustrated) why are you attracted to me?

 **At this point in time Hirune's train of thought was lost what comes out of her mouth now is something Koumei would not have expected.**

Hirune: H-handsome… your handsome and when ever I see you my heart goes crazy and its because your always so calm and collected despite the pressure put on you. At first my feelings towards you were admiration and happiness. You saved me and I was grateful to you, like an older brother. Then something changed maybe it was the girls pressuring me so much or Kouha telling me about you from time to time. I started to see you as a man I could love, not like brother and sister love… that thought made me feel weird. I wanted and still do want to be someone you could trust, depend on, and confide in when you might feel insecure. I want to be someone that you could love even if they are flawed. I want you to love me for me like I love you for you, I love the way you fall asleep without a care and almost effortlessly come up with amazing strategies… Is this the answer you wanted from me?

 **Koumei lets go of Hirune surprised by her words and how genuine she sounded, he could do nothing but stare at her as his face turned red.**

Koumei: Y-you really mean it right, all the stuff you said because if you don't then this would be totally wasted.

 **Koumei pulls Hirune into a tight, but loving embrace as he kissed her softly hoping this would show how much he loves her. Koumei didn't know how to verbally respond to her speech of love, so he decided that a kiss is the thing he could to express how he feels. After a good two minutes of kissing Hirune's and Koumei's lips separate.**

Hirune: I mean it I really do! I love you and I see that you love me too

Koumei: I-I'm just glad that you understood how I felt… Hopefully after you defeat your enemy… we could- uh

Hirune: I know what you mean, just hold me and we can take a nap together

Koumei: I am pretty tired… (pulls Hirune into a hug and falls asleep with her)

 **What the two of them didn't know was that Kouha was watching the whole time.**

Kouha: And to think she actually did and he kissed her, their so innocent it's adorable. I'm glad I walked by when I did, luckily I didn't open the door too much. Their secret maybe safe with me, but that doesn't mean I won't use this as blackmail against the both of them.

 **Kouha leaves the doorway of Koumei's room with a smirk on his face. In the end Koumei and Hirune got what they wanted, but didn't realize that someone had seen and overheard them.**

 **A/N: Sorry to those who might be going to sleep, I had an idea and it needed to be typed before I forgot it for good. Hopefully this is worth me interrupting your time, I know I literally just updated, but this is worth it! Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
